


Waiting in the Dark

by Brokenfang86



Series: Waiting in the Dark [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Rape, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenfang86/pseuds/Brokenfang86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel Fox has left her past behind, and is officially starting over new by starting a life with John Blake. However, the past is catching up with her. Bane is hell bent on having her, and the fall of Gotham is going to bring her to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT...and rape. This is my first sex related fic, so if you don't like sex or sexual violence don't read this chapter. Message and rate!

“Remove the bag.”

At the sound of the command, the bag once covering my head is ripped off. The sting of the bright artificial lights blind my chocolate eyes, and my senses become cloudier than they were. I feel the chilled wet pavement prick at my exposed legs, but my eyes search about my surroundings. Not for what was around me, but what led me to this dank underground fortress.

 

Blake wouldn't be home early that night, he's been working hard, taking up extra shifts. I didn't know if Blake took on the hours because he was trying to finance the upcoming wedding or because he just wanted to stop the latest craze of chaos that gripped Gotham. It was probably both, but the ladder seemed more accurate. John believed in justice, and perhaps that's what caught my attention and hand in marriage...well, not complete marriage yet. But, I settled for the title of fiance at least. Ending up in bed after a long day's work, I slipped into bed. The soft smell of peaches and creme hung in the air from my body lotion, long cascading raven black hair lightly outlying my pillow, and silk nightgown clung light to my petite frame. I was waiting for John to come home but sleep was coming fast...the window was open and a light breeze tickled my neck. Wait, the window was open? The thought stuck in my drowsy mind, eyes drifting closed. I never left the window open.

A shift of weight on the bed, my body unmoving as I rest.

“John? Come to bed. I'm chilly.” I muttered, snuggling into my pillow.

The warm covers lifted over my shoulder, a smile lightly spreads on my soft lips.

“You're lover isn't here. He is much too preoccupied ridding Gotham of it's rats. You are mine now.” a voice looms, it's base was low and it sounded deep yet lightly muffled.

Before I can register the words, the sharp slick nip of a needle jets into my neck, and injects a sweetly intoxicating serum.

 

Fuck. I was drugged and brought here, and from the looks of it, I'm underground in the sewers. The harsh smell of sewage and mold was obvious to the location despite the appearance and overflow of water above me. But that voice...that dark and bottomless tone that shook the core of my foundations, that brought an unflinching fear in my eyes that was faint, but undoubtedly there. He took me here and it was his voice that brought the command to let me see. My breath became heavy, chest tight, and adrenaline of fear gushing through my veins.

“Miss Fox, have you thought of my offer? You're time has run out. Giv-” he was about to force my hand, as my hesitant brown eyes caught the movement of machine guns raising at my kneeling position.

His henchmen were no fools, and this wasn't in my favor. They have been trained and gained the majority of their skills from his teachings. Trained killing machines, courtesy of the behemoth in the mask.

“A girl never tells a man all her thoughts. Never!” I yell, darting toward the closest soldier near me.

The man shot off a round, but I instantly darted to the side, raven locks whipping behind me. My reflexes were still sharp despite my months off from my burglary tendencies, but I know I can still handle a few dim-witted men who relied too heavily on their mechanic accessories to get a job done. Without batting the pretty lashes of my eyes, I grabbed his wrist, twisted it briskly and quickly jabbed my fist into his elbow. Successfully breaking his entire arm. I then kicked him hard in the ass, sending him flying forward as I grabbed his gun. With a dash, I flung the gun over the next idiot's throat, shaft of the gun crushing his neck as I applied my full weight down. The firing of ammunition rattles my ears as the other armed men before me fire, but this man is my human shield at the moment. I smell the sick metallic spew of his blood erupt from his body as I charge forward at the firing men, but I shove him forward and pounce upward. They're out of ammo, because they wasted it all on my dead shield. I slam the hilt of the gun down harsh on the next lackey’s skull, knocking him out. I watched as the last man standing reloaded, fumbling with his bullets that trickled on the wet cement. I raise my newly acquired machine gun, and empty the shots in his head.

“How marvelous, Miss Fox. Just like a cat cornered, you lash out with fury. But how are you against the shadows, little kitten? Something you cannot grasp?” he asked, rising from his sitting position.

He sat there watching me take out his soldiers, and all the while never moved an inch. If I didn't mistake it, he looked like he was enjoying the show I put on. These soldiers, he didn't care about them. They are nothing but pieces in his game for supremacy, a game he wanted me to play. But there was no way I wanted in, I have a life now. A life with Robin Johnathan Blake, a life I chose over the bountiful decadence of thievery. A life I shared with my partner and friend, Selina Kyle.

He rose, and walks nonchalantly towards me.

“Stay back! I told you no, I wasn't kidding.” I warned, holding the empty gun.

He didn't bother to listen to me, as he swung his colossal arm at me. He knocked the gun out of my hands, and sent it flying, but I jump away from him at that moment. I have to stay out of reach of him, otherwise he will crush me with little to no effort. This fucking bastard, bringing me here, tearing me away from my small piece of redemption. All for his benefit of destruction and chaos. A man, no, monster like him is something that should never exist nor ask requests. He is a monstrosity with the strength to conquer on his own, and he certainly didn't need my expertise.

I decided to rush him, taking him on full force is something he wouldn't expect from me. I like to play around with the people I fight, psychologically taunting them, and jumping around in the shadows like a ghost. But not here, I have to fight hard or I'll die here, in this shitty little hole in the ground. I flipped forward, landing a strong blow in his side from my fist, but he chuckled. This fucker...he just chuckled when I hit him. I stifle my bellow of frustration as I narrowly dodge his fist aimed at my temple, but I drop my body to the hard floor, and roll back onto my feet. That mask, that disturbing concealment of his that drew a huddle breath from me when I look. His mask was the cause of his burk speech, and hopefully a source of pain for him. I took my opportunity of an open, and thrust my fist at the side of his mask.

“Too slow, kitten.” he warned, as his giant hand engulfed my fist, stopping the blow.

I feel my breath hitch in my throat, as my eyes widen. Fuck, how did he block that? I know I haven't been active in a few months, but I was still fast, but he was faster. Despite his gigantic stature, he moved swift without effort.

“Fuck you.” I spit, twisting my body upward as his grip on my fist holds.

I jumped upward, my thighs encasing his thick neck, clenching tight. I caught him in a sleep hold, as my fingers buried under the strap of his mask. He suddenly clenched his hold on my fist, crushing my hand, and certainly breaking bones. I screamed out, as his large hand then grabbed tight to my thigh, flinging me off of him. My body lands with a bone shattering thud feet away from him.

“I'm impressed, little kitten. You still put up an exceptional fight, despite your months of “marital bliss,”. But your games, they tire me.” he said, his steps echoing toward me.

I curl into a ball, cradling my broken hand, feeling the blood drip from my nose that hit the floor, as the thigh he once gripped surges with abrupt shots of searing pain. As I look up, his large frame is shadowed as he draws near, but I see all of his soldiers above us. Guns set on me as they crowd at the higher levels, watching what happens between us.

“Come, Miss Fox. We have much to discuss.” he states, his large hand embedding in my long hair as he yanks me upward. My scalp stings with pain, as he pulls hard on my hair.

“Bane! S-Stop!” I yell, but he doesn't listen. The terrorist of Gotham is more focused on the business at hand.

 

I kick in the door to my chambers in with minimal effort, but I dig my fingers deeper into my little feline's wave of black hair as I drag her in. The business I was about to enact didn't need to be witnessed, I needed the young woman to myself. I shut the door as I felt the pitiful slams of her fists on my hand grasping her, but then locked the door once she cursed me to hell. Hell, that place had me and spit me out since it had no use for me there anymore. Gotham is my new hell, and soon it will burn, and the fires will set to ash all of it's residents with a thousand screams in its wake. Miss Fox will be a nice addition to my soldiers, her skills were necessary, but not essential. I needed her for information, the retrieval of several items for the uprising soon to occur, and with her help the other cat, Selina Kyle, will surely come out of hiding to aid Fox. 

I've been watching Miss Fox for months, ever since I came to her and her partner the first night, even months before that. I watched her, her every move, her every turn, everything. But, after the first time she teased me, tempting me, I couldn't drag her from my mind. She buried herself there, and soon I engrossed myself in her. However, her involvement with Gordon's protege, John Blake, was amusing. I couldn't decide if she was coning him, or waiting to slit his throat in the night. But the quaint golden ring on her finger symbolized something else, something else that gnawed at my gut like an irritable festering wound. 

“I'm not going to help you, forget it. You don't need me, get someone else.” Fox said, but I chuckled as I threw her to the floor. Sitting across from her in a chair.

I sat and watched my little kitten on her ass before me, as the light of the fireplace illuminated her and everything else in my chambers with a bewitching glow. Fox looked rapturous in the dull light of the room. Fox's soft chocolate eyes raged with embers of hate as she looked at me, her enriched black hair shined an auburn hue in the light as it cascaded past her soft shoulders, and ruffled due to my harsh treatment. Her eyelashes were delicate as they outlined her eyes, but gleamed with tears most likely from frustration. Fox's semi full lips were moist, but had an outline of her teeth marks as it was notable she bit too hard in them. Cheeks flushed, button nose smeared with blood, and face lightly coated in scrapes from when I tossed her. My feline's silk nightgown was in utter disarray as her straps hung off her shoulders, and her hem hitched almost up to show her pussy. Ariel Fox is a beautiful little pet in my eyes, far too beautiful for the life of a cat burglar. In my country, men would shower her with gifts, build castles for her, burn lives to the ground, destroy countries, make her a wife, and give her many children. But in the pit where I lived, they would rape her repetitively, then kill her once they had their fill. Such loveliness, such sexual appeal.

“Another? Perhaps Miss Kyle will do the job?” I ask, threatening her feline friend.

“Selina? Honestly, Bane. I thought you were a one woman type of man, the way you're so stoic made me think you're a monogamist, but it's always the silent ones isn't it?” Fox asked, making room for jokes at a moment like this. What an odd woman, even now she tempts me.

“Know your place, Fox. Know that Gotham's reckoning is at hand, and you have a part in it. The League of Shadows is merely fulfilling the ideals that are necessary.”

“I'm not apart of the League. It's just a bunch of negatively ideal fools thinking they honestly can make a change, especially in Gotham.”

“You're lover thinks he can make a change. Perhaps, if I snap his neck, the change will stop?” I asked, but Fox became stiff.

Lover. Her ridiculous lover, Blake. I suppose he was something to her, but at my hands, he will become nothing but rubble once I crush him. I couldn't help but admire the fear that flashed in her eyes once I mentioned him, the pain that I could inflict on him if I wished it. But at the moment, I can wait. My patience was great. I can wait to crush her lover, I can threaten her at the moment. But I will kill him, and I'll make her watch too. She belongs to no one, but at this moment, ever since she tempted me, she belonged to me. My little pet.

“Leave him alone.” my kitten warned, but I stood and walked toward her. Bending down as I glided the back of my hand against her soft skin.

Her father, Lucious Fox, had great resemblance to his twenty-five year old daughter. Ariel's soft line of freckles that lightly grace across her face and cheeks, and the caramelized chocolate pigment of her skin.

“No harm will come to him as soon as you're mine.” I said, fingering her hair, before gripping onto her hair tight again. 

I exposed her neck to me, that delicate skinny neck of hers. I leaned in as I caught the hitch of her breath in her mouth, hearing her heart bang against her ribcage, and the pulse in her neck throb. How many times has Blake fucked her and buried his head in her neck? To smell her sweet scent as he came inside her walls? How will it feel once I finish my load inside her and bury my head in her neck? My thoughts swirled as I felt my cock grow hard, stiffening at the image of her writhing underneath me. I inhaled her scent; peaches with an undertone of crème. My mask scraping against the tender flesh of her neck.

I ached for her, coveted her for my own, needed her. Tonight, she is mine.

 

I began to panic, Bane was smelling me. The behemoth of a man was so close to me, that it instantly frightened me. Yet, he was so gentle before when he touched my face, but then again, his rough nature flashed back on in an instant. The way he said mine is what honestly scared me, because the change in his tone shifted from commanding to utterly possessive. Once again his hand was pulling my hair, and I silently cursed myself for having such long locks. Bane dragged me, then tossed me onto a soft surface that bounced with my impact. Fuck...a bed. I'm sprawled out on a rather large bed, which would definitely support the tank sized man in front of me. I let out a scream as I started to claw at his hand grasping my hair, but he groaned in response as he back handed me across the face. His hit wasn't as strong as I know he could make it, but it was enough to silence my screams as I fell back on the bed with my legs dangling off.

“Such a bad kitten you are, don't you know scratching your owners is bad? Do you have no manners? No control? I certainly don't like cats, I prefer canines better. They're loyalty to man is so admirable. Loyalty. Surely, something you'll learn tonight, Miss Fox.” Bane said, but I threw my fists at him.

I feel Bane spread my legs, as his knee balances him on the bed, and rests between my legs. The terrorist behemoth fully leans on the bed, his body over me as his knee goes higher. Officially underneath my cunt, and rubbing it. I stifle a moan as I bite my lip...holy fuck. Anger was starting to rip through me as I flailed my hands at him, only to have his large hand grip both my wrists and pin my hands above my head. Not before squeezing it, sending jolts of pain to my broken hand.

I despised Bane, everything about him was intimidating and strong. His body was the peak of physical perfection, as though his body was carved from indestructible boulder. Bane was tall and domineering, standing far above my 5'3” height, and he had the silhouette of a tank. I watched as his muscles flex as he contains me, the way his weighted vest barely moves as he pins me. That mask of his is unmoving, strong, and cold as he speaks to me. His strong hand cups my cheek, thumbing away tears that have built in my eye, then moves down to my nose as he wipes the almost crusted blood there, then my lips. Bane takes his time having his fingers rest on my lips. He testes them, feeling the soft texture, smearing the light veil of saliva that has built from biting my lip, and leans into me. He was so close, he was close enough to kiss me right now, but his mask wouldn't allow it. Without a word, Bane rips my nightgown off my body. I gasp out, fully exposed to the terrorist. There was no bra or underwear underneath my now torn nightgown, which I blame on Blake. I was waiting for John to get home so I could fuck him, and sexually feed myself. John hasn't had sex with me in weeks, almost a month because he has been busy with serving justice to Gotham. But what about me? What about serving justice to my pussy and filling it every once in a while? I had urges, but urges that I kept stiffed at the moment as Bane gazed at me.

 

My dick got harder, and I instantly grew hungry for her. My desire finally bubbling to the surface. I watched as her exposed breasts lifted up as she breathed, her slender stomach, the feminine curves of her exposed flesh, and the shaved beauty of her cunt. I didn't bother wasting time as I cupped her breast, and thumbed over her colored nipple. The flesh instantly grew hard as I fiddled with it, excitement sparking in my eyes. It's been months since I touched a woman...more since Talia touched me. Talia made love to me several times before, and I loved her so because of it. Because she gave me more than her body, her heart. I loved that woman...but her ways with Bruce Wayne haunted me. How far did she fool him? What has she done to make him so deeply love her? I was no fool. I know she fucked him to get him to love her. Men were like that at times, never knowing how to love a women till they filled them with their cocks. But, I found myself different. I waited for Talia, learned to love her, but she turned from me. To Wayne, but I still loved her. I shut my eyes, blurring Talia from my mind. Focusing my attention on Miss Fox. Focusing, drowning myself, and devoting myself to her despite her protests.

Moments like this made me wish I had lips available; I wanted to suck, kiss, and lick Fox's sensitive nipples. To hush her, and make her wet. Yet, my kneading of her nipples worked wonders as the girl let out a breathy moan, and tipped her head to the side to hide herself from me. There was no hiding here, not in this moment. Miss Fox was mine, and she was utterly here with me.

“Don't be ashamed. Such a lovely, lovely cunt you have. How long has it been since you've been touched? Blake looks to be neglecting you, my little kitten.” I whispered, grasping Ariel's womanhood.

I spread her vaginal lips, and soaked my finger in her clit. Rubbing it, but to my surprise, her nub was already hard. I smile under my cowl. Looks as though she did like my treatment of her.

“Answer me. When did he fuck you?” I insist, apply pressure to her wrists again. I'll break them if she doesn't answer me. I need to hear her say it, I need to know how bad she needs my dick inside her.

“Ugh! Weeks! Almost a month ago.” Miss Fox choked.

Without another word, my finger slipped downward, gathering her juices with it as I entered her slick pussy. I moaned as lust vibrated off my eyes, dick fully erect. Miss Fox's pussy was tight, walls slicked with juice, and constricting with acceptance of my finger. I pumped my finger in, testing her, and worshiping her wet orifice. I didn't stop as I slipped out, then fully pushed my finger in past the knuckle. I had to make room, otherwise my cock would have difficulty fitting in her. I added a second finger to the movement.

“Stop, please. Don't do this, Bane. Please! I'll do anything else, not this.” Miss Fox plead, and satisfaction rung in my ears.

I never thought my kitten had the ability to beg, but I stood corrected. Her begging had me hard, pre cum dripping down my shaft. My pants felt suffocating, and I wanted to bury myself deep in her juicy pussy.

Miss Fox's walls started to spasm, as her moans filled my ears. A sexual lullaby as she continued moaning, head flying back, and her curvy hips bucking up to meet the thrusts of my four fingers now inside her.

“You take my fingers so well, so accepting. But you need more, my cock will please you.” I assured, picking up the pace of my fingering.

 

I feel disgusted, ashamed, and thoroughly aroused. Bane is a barbarian bent on satisfaction, even now as he works on my orgasm which is seconds away and threatens to erupt through me. His fingers are relentless as he fucks them into me, carving a pattern into me only he knows. My eyes flutter close, pushing the fact that Bane is above me, and imagining Blake wetting me up for his dick. My walls tighten, climax about to hit.

“J-John!” I break, but at his name, the fingers stop their assault. My orgasm doesn't come.

 

My eyes slit, death staggering out of them. She dares to think of her pathetic lover at this moment, pretending he could ever satisfy her as I am now? She will pay for that.

I rip my fingers from her pussy, and toss her around. Miss Fox is on her stomach now, firm ass underneath me, and facing the body mirror that rests next to my bed. I rarely use the mirror, I have no need to see what I am; monsters deserve no reflection. But I kept it, now ready to act out my fantasy with Miss Fox. Fucking her raw, and having her watch.

“Cats are smart creatures, highly intelligent. But what you did, was stupid. Now, I'll fuck you harder.” Bane snarls, anger booming in his voice. “Raise your ass.”

My heart pounded in my chest, pleasure evaporating into some desolate place buried in fear. I lifted my ass up for him, afraid of the masked terrorist pulling out his cock and slamming it into me without warning. My butt was up now, wet pussy up for him to see, and my fists clenching into the sheets. Bane wraps his warm palm around my hip, fingers digging into my side. He brings me close, thrusting my hips into him. Oh god, he's huge. His bulge confined in his pants is a whale of a cock, and I have no idea how he's going to slip it in me. My nerves are racking my body, but excitement is too. His length and girth shoving inside me, filling me up practically gets me soaking wet. He is going to fuck me into the mattress with his thick dick.

“Look at yourself, a kitten in heat. Hungry to be fucked into submission. Take note of what I do, Blake might need it to satisfy you after this.” Bane boasted, taking hold of my chin. He made me face the mirror now, and I watched him start to undo his pants in the reflection.

I-I can't do this.

 

“Don't! Please, no.” are the words repeated from Miss Fox as I block her voice out, finally undoing my pants, having them pool around my ankles. 

My dick was fully erect, standing to attention, and pre cum dripping from the tip. To have Miss Ariel Fox like this; on her hands and knees, ass in the air waiting for my cock, and pussy dripping wet has me begging internally for her more than usual. I stroked my cock and looked at her worked cunt, wondering how well she would receive my manhood inside her womanhood. She's been untouched, unclaimed, for almost a month. How sensitive she could be from the time untouched, how responsive. I felt my mouth salivate...what I wouldn't give to suck her pussy right now. To taste her cum in my mouth. But the savages in the pit stripped me of the ability to carry out such a simple pleasure.

I slapped her ass and watched her expression in the mirror, she was utterly flushed from embarrassment. So delightful to see her so shy, a contrast from her usual seductively sly nature. I didn't remove my hand after I slapped her cheek, I kept it there as I spread her open. I wanted to see every part of her, no stone unturned. Miss Fox squirmed underneath me; still juggling the idea of getting away. But I smirked; she relished the pleasure before but still tries to remain loyal to her lover. It is utterly useless.

I rubbed fingers over her slick pussy, rubbing her hole, and spreading her natural juices. This was all I could give her to aid in slipping in my dick, I had no lube to ease the pain I will give her. Then again, after uttering his name in my presence, I had less sympathy. I gripped her chin tighter, fixing her brown gems on the mirror. I need her to see the mirror when I penetrate her.

 

I scream out, eyes clenching shut, fists daring to rip the sheets. Bane's tip poked through my opening, shaft moving in deep, and his girth spreading me out. The tank sized man was going slow; showing pity on me by being gentle. Whatever fraction of gentle Bane could even muster from his colossal body. I tried to pull my head away, but he yanked on my chin, forcing me to look at our reflection. Bane looked so focused, concentrating on his sexual deed. I on the other hand, looked pained and open mouthed. I fix myself to this mirror, trying to rationalize if this is really happening, but the sharp pain of Bane's cock piercing through me brought me back to reality. This is happening, Bane is fucking Ariel Fox, me. I find my eyes moving up, locking with Bane's brown eyes. His eyes were fixed and illuminated in the sweet glow of the fireplace, and they looked kind. The kindness allured me...he could be kind...he just often chose not to.

“That's right, watch me kitten.” Bane muses, slipping out of me, but thrusting back into my pussy.

Bane stretching my hole was unbearable, I've never had a cock this big before, and Blake could never compete with how Bane is filling me up. Now the delicious sparks of pleasure start to combust in my stomach and heat in my filled hole. My walls are begging for friction, movement from Bane who is waiting for me to adjust. I bite my lips, eyes still connected with his in the mirror, grinding my hips on him. Yearning for him to fuck me.

 

Miss Fox is asking me to continue without a word, finding solace with me inside her. I start moving, picking up the pace as her wall clenches around me makes me thrilled for the act of pumping my seed inside her. I groan with pleasure, watching her lips part in a squeak then a moan of ecstasy, and drag my fingers around her mouth. I could only imagine kissing her, only fantasize. But my fantasy of fucking her is happening now, and my fingers can worship her lips at the moment. Miss Fox pushes her ass up more, trying to meet my thrusts, to get into the rhythm. I stop her by placing a hand on her lower back. Fox would only take in more of my cock, and I wasn't eager to split her in two at the moment. I was satisfied with her receiving a little more than half of my cock. No woman I've bedded has accomplished that.

“You take my cock in you well. I fit perfect, you're perfect. You're mewing like I'm satisfying you. Am I? Tell me I'm fucking you well, my little heat stricken kitten.” I tease, lifting my head back as Ariel starts to buck her hips to meet my thrusts.

I don't let my kitten respond, as I shove two fingers in her wet mouth. I gave her a quick warning glance; bite me and I'll break your other hand. Miss Fox listened, but she sucked eagerly on my fingers. Silken tongue gliding over my fingers, nibbling the tips, and sucking with gusto. My pace of thrust picks up, I wanted to thrust my dick in her mouth, but I settle for her sweet pussy clenching me. She whines out, wrapping her legs around my waist, and I begin to angle her perfectly. Miss Fox lets out a fulfilled scream of intoxication, I found her soft spot. I prick her consecutively, relentlessly fucking her in that exact spot, never letting up. All the while, our eyes remain connected, even while I fuck her mouth with my fingers. Fox's walls start to spasm.

 

I feel my climax creeping on me, as Bane's hard cock draws me to the brink. Waves of lust, anger, and devotion bundle in my stomach, and start to overflow. I move Bane's large fingers from my mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

“I can't, I'm gonna cum.” I warn, a small part of me hoping that Bane was close to his climax as well. That way I could free myself from my shameful enjoyment.

“You're not finished till I'm done, kitten.” Bane answered, pounding harder in me.

The terrorist's cock rammed into me harder, riding me out, and straight into my orgasm. Spots of euphoria hit my vision, my vaginal walls convulsed, and I started to writhe under the masculine tank.

“B-Bane!” I scream out, but his eyes seemed surprised. Eager to hear what I said again.

“Say it again, louder or I'll stop.” Bane threatened, but I screamed it out louder.

Bane rode out my orgasm, satisfying me...but his cock was still hard in me. He wasn't finished.

 

I yelled out feeling Miss Fox erupt in her orgasm, satisfaction that I could give her what was denied to her for a month. I spent this time being gentle on the woman, which caused my lack of climax. Now I needed my release.

“Relax..” I warned, petting her hair, no longer ripping into the skin of her hip.

I started to pound inside of Fox, her pussy slick enough to allow me to speed up significantly. My cock hammered inside her, but I made sure not to fully slip myself inside her. I want to fuck her into submission, not fuck her to the point she couldn't move for days or split her in two. I leaned my body on her, focusing my weight on my elbow, while my other hand fingered her hair. My cock was throbbing now, the wetness and friction of Fox's pussy was driving me to my peak. Ariel's fist clenched the sheets again, but I engulfed her hand in mine. I held her hand tight, as she did the same with mine. With a ferocious bellowing yell I came inside of Miss Fox.

I groaned as my cum filled my kitten up, even more so than my dick did. Miss Fox moaning once again, body responding to thoughts of round two due to my cum spilling inside her. I could feel my seed dripping out of her. Miss Fox was mine now, utterly and irrevocably. Even Blake couldn't take her back, even if he tried.

I laid on my side, still partially on her, but not enough to crush my fragile pet. Her breath was heavy, eyelashes coated in tears. I knew Fox's tears weren't joyous, they were gilt ridden. Guilty she enjoyed my cock, and guilty she couldn't return to Blake how she is now. Good. Just the way I wanted it. However, I wish our consummation were on different terms; rape was an act I chose not to commit. Fox is my first in that respect.

I rose from Miss Fox, dressed, walked over to the wardrobe, took out one of my shirts, and laid it on top of her limp body. I relished the sight of my cum coating her legs and dripping from her slick pussy, burning it in my mind. But I didn't look back after that, walking to the door.

“You have my permission to leave.”


	2. Even for a Second

“Fucking bastard! I'll kill him.” Selina shouts, striking every ounce of glass on the table to the floor.

I sit here, in Selina Kyle's apartment. 

After Bane finished having his way with me, his right hand man, Barsad, escorted me home. Except, I avoided that home, the home and life I share with John. There's no way I could go home to Blake like this, tarnished and used by someone else. I couldn't go back to my fiance with the monsoon of guilt on my heart, carved in my body, and the subtle wave of residing satisfaction clear in my mind.

I couldn't fathom that Bane raped me...but I couldn't grasp the truth that a deep part of me loved every second of it. The sheer pleasure; the unyielding ecstasy he gave me without trying.

Barsad, the quiet and obedient man I knew him to be in those few moments, took me where I told him. I told him to escort me to some random house two blocks from Selina's apartment, after he left, I sprinted to my friend's house. I banged on her door like my life depended on her answering, but when she opened the door I collapsed. My eyes glazed with fear, panting from exhaustion, and tears staining my face. I caved in, cracked, and told Selina everything. 

“Don't be crazy, Selina. He'd kill you, you didn't see what I saw. He's a monster.” I whisper, huddling deeper into the cushioned couch. Burying my face into the fleece blanket she gave me, trying to dry my tears.

“He raped you! What? Why? Because we refused to help him? Just because we stood him up doesn't give him the right to rape you. We'll kill him.” Selina stated, coming to the same conclusion.

“We need the clean slate, I can't stay here anymore. Not like this, Blake...he'd go crazy if he found out what happened.” I said, sitting up.

Selina's resilient brown eyes widened. The cat burglar has been searching, clawing her way through Gotham for the “Clean Slate,” the tool that would grant freedom to anyone. Wiping away every trace you left in the world, giving you utter freedom without the strings.

“What about John Blake? The officer?” Selina asked, sitting next to me. My friend's eyes looked concerned, scared of the idea of me leaving Blake behind here in this city of wretched people.

“I love him more than I thought I could love anyone, but Bane...he's ruined him for me. I can't think of going back to him now. I'm afraid of what he'll do, he'll leave me.” I whimpered, crying again.

“We'll go together, forget all about this town. Before you know it, we'll be sitting pretty on a beach somewhere. Jewels everywhere, and margaritas galore.” Selina smiled weak, bringing me into a tight embrace.

Selina Kyle is my only friend, only family, and the only person that ever cared for me. We knew each other since middle school, trying to survive the poverty around us, wanting more than we ever could afford. We had eyes for everything sparkling, diamonds that chilled on our necks, and the life of the rich and famous. However, we hungered to escape living on scraps, to be so rich we never have to worry about being hungry or want anything ever again. I can't think of anyone else I wanted to start over fresh with, other than John Blake, but that dream was ruined. Bane saw fit to strike a wedge between Blake and I, and it successfully worked.

“In two days, there's a party. A mascaraed that's going to happen among Gotham's elite, one of the men there have information about the Slate. We find him, work the feminine charm, take the information, leave, and laugh our asses back to my apartment. Job well done. You don't have to-” Selina tried to finish, but I cut her off. There's no way I'm not helping to find the slate. I wanted a new beginning just as bad as Selina did. Perhaps, even if we do get the Slate, I can see John one more time. Explain everything to him, maybe he will understand.

But I'm afraid; afraid he'll know what my past is about. My involvement with Bane.

“No, I'm helping. I want this new Slate just as much as you. I want to sit on a beach sipping drinks all day without a worry.” I smile light, Selina laughs as she brings me back into a loving hug.

 

My Christian Dior sheer black couture dress skims the ground of the perfect encrusted tile floor, strapped Givenchy sandals clicking as I walk with dignified pose. The ball room is filled with the upper crust of Gotham, all of them more focused on satisfying themselves and their wallets. I don't bother giving them my eye contact, nor the pleasure of my face. My face is covered by my gold metal Venetian cat mask that shimmers in the intimate lighting, and the mask only covers half my face allowing my scarlet lips to show. My leather elbow high gloves go perfectly with my gown, and I feel dazzling. More beautiful than I've felt in days, and I feel almost back to my normal self. Except, Bane is still lurking in my mind, and his intimidating mask is constantly flashing in my mind. 

I'm thinking of the behemoth who violated me, and I don't feel as outraged as I should. Selina has even noticed that my fury doesn't match the anger of a woman who has been brutalized, and I feel disgusted with myself. I liked the way Bane took me, the small amounts of intimacy he gave me, the way he cupped my hand in his when he hit his climax, the soft way he looked at me with those bottomless orbs of darkness.

I push Bane from my mind as I search the floor for Selina, I can feel the eyes of every man in the room on me, but I don't look back. There, in the corner, I see Selina Kyle. My friend has found our target, and she is laughing with him, telling him every word he ever wanted to hear from a gorgeous woman like her. Milking the idiot for everything that he's worth; to know where the Slate is. I feel slightly disappointed that I didn't get any of the action concerning the information, but I smile none the less. The Slate will be ours.

I find myself by the large feast of food on the other side of the ball room, across from Selina's position. If anything went wrong I'm right here, and I can grab her and go. I watch Selina's moves of seduction in a blasé manner, brushing my slick long raven tresses over my shoulder, making sure the pins in my hair keep all of my mane over my shoulder.

“Pathetic, aren't they? Stuffing themselves full while people starve, indulging as the world around them suffers. Only for them to soon be snuffed out.” the voice makes my blood chill, and my spine quake.

I whip around, and greeted to him. Bane.

Bane stood tall and proud, dressed impeccably in a black Armani suit, white button down underneath, and smooth black tie tucked under his jacket.. The suit fits his form exceptionally, but his bulky muscles are outlined in the sleeves. Bane's large frame is complimented by the suit, but his infamous mask is still nuzzled on his head as normal. I feel my anxiety hitch, and I'm torn whether to be afraid that my masked attacker is here before me, or fear him slaughtering every rich bastard in this room.

“Thanks for joining us, little kitten.” Bane states, cold eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Us? Something tells me you don't hang with this crowd. Not your style.” I state, venom dripping from every word.

“Shadows blend well in crowded rooms.”

“Yes, rapists come in many different forms and shapes. Just like shadows.”

“You have my apologies, kitten. Apologies I don't give often, but you must understand. I freed you.”

“You raped me.”

“You are free from your confines, or is that symbol missing for other reasons?” Bane asked, motioning to my bare ring finger under the glove.

“Blake isn't into stolen goods. Being a cop and all.” I state, turning from Bane as he walks to my side.

Bane's presence paralyzes me, his height overshadowing me.

“This city is full of the corrupt, but you...you my kitten are as clean as I left you.”

I shift my eyes to Bane now, brown eyes full on him. No longer did I shield myself from him, as I welcomed his presence now. I looked on the behemoth fully, noticing now the gentle gleam in his eye as he stares down on me. Bane says something now, something I do not understand. A phrase coded in a different language I've never heard of.

“What?” I ask, questioning.

“Dance with me.” Bane commanded, engulfing my wrist in his large an as he dragged me to the ball floor.

My eyes dart over to where Selina is, and she has noticed Bane and I. Selina is petrified.

“Don't fear for your friend, let her conduct her business as we conduct ours.” Bane murmurs, resting his warm palm on my hip.

My breath hitches in my throat, as the familiar heat of his hand grabs the very hip he clutched. The same hip he dug into as he thrusted deep inside me. I stopped the moan trying to exit my lips. Bane lifts our hands up as he takes the lead in the dance, and I place my hand on his muscular arm.

“Aren't you drawing too much attention with that mask?” I ask, breaking the silence between us as he lead my body to the melody.

“The theme is masquerade, kitten. They refuse to see what they don't want to see.” 

“I see, but I see you.”

“As I've seen you, for quite some time. In more revealing terms than now.” Bane snarks, but I blush hard. Nice to know he jokes about raping me.

“Damn you.”

“Have no fear, you are stunning. Women have such difficulty knowing their own beauty. Must you have me tell you what you should already know?”

“Must you always wear that mask? You make a girl wonder what kind of face is behind these muscles.” I smile soft, trying to flatter him. Fuck, am I really flirting with a terrorist?

“Must you wear a dress that exposes your flesh? As lovely as it is.”

“You don't like it? It doesn't show everything, or would you like it to show more?”

“This mask isn't a fashion statement. It keeps me stable.” Bane explained, spinning me out from his arms.

“If you take it off?” I ask, spinning back into his strong hold, my back against his chest.

“It'll be quite painful, kitten.” Bane whispers, cold mask graving my ear as he leans into me. I turn to face him, watching as he leans down to me.

“I suppose kissing you, would indeed leave you breathless then.” I smile, but Bane cocked his head in curiosity. 

Without even thinking or a second moment spared, I got on my tippy toes the best I could in my heels. Bane was so tall, but I'm determined to reach him. The terrorist's warm arm wraps around me; securing me. I brush my rouge colored lips against his mask, where I would hope his lips would be. Only imagining the feel of Bane's lips on top of mine. This kiss scares me, but thrills me because Bane closes his eyes and pushes his mask into my lips a bit. Kissing me back.

“Take it off,” I ask. “Even for a second.”

“We both know that cannot happen.”

Bane looks up and my eyes trail his, he's looking at a woman. She's on the second floor watching us, I'm not sure how long she has been watching, but her stare is cold once she looks at me. This woman looks pissed off.

“Goodbye, kitten.”

I turn to look back at Bane, but he is gone. Bane slipped back into the shadows where he belonged, and Selina is dragging me from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and message!


End file.
